


Wrath of Two Children Scorned

by tobythebee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Mentions, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), also this is NOT a ship fic, idk how to tag but theres a lot of talking, its a rage fic amen, kinda ill get into the comfort later, kinda vaguely but its like a brief summary, the kids are not alright, things escalate fast, this is Not slowburn we are going in hot, tommy talks about what happens to him in exile, tubbos a ghost in this one and hes Mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobythebee/pseuds/tobythebee
Summary: Tubbo's dead and Tommy is grieving, but the two have some words to say to the adults of the Dream Smp.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Wrath of Two Children Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow my twitter (@tobythebee cough cough) you already know how i feel about the dsmp!adults and that youre in for a ride

Tubbo felt like he was thrown into the ground when he woke up, jolting up with a gasp. The familiar scenery of spawn welcomed him, though being welcomed is the last thing that came to mind when the child grasped at the bottom of his shirt, not yet realizing what waking up here meant. 

His hands combed through his hair, tucking strands behind his ear as he took deep breaths, steadying his heartbeat. Unconsciously, one of his hands strays to his neck, tracing over a scar so hot that it scared him, quickly removing his hand. Hand, he thought as he noticed the dull gray that coated his body, gasping as the realization rushed through him.

"That fucking _bitch!_ " The green bastard had actually done it, and looking back at the chat logs only proved his suspicions. ‘Tubbo was slain by Dream’. Anger rose from the pit of his stomach, feeling disgusted to the point of feeling like vomiting. Ignoring the rest of the chat messages, he stormed his way towards the last place he remembers being at, the place where each damned war seemed to take place, Tommys base.

As he neared, his fury grew only larger and larger. Time and time again of being kind and forgiving to everyone, and this was his payment? This is how that kindness was returned? With death? He wouldn’t stand for it, he couldn’t stand for this to go on without repercussions anymore.

The sound of angered sobs filled his ears, and Tubbos rage dulled, if just for a moment. Tommy was the one making those noises, and his heart broke at the sight of his best friend holding his body, that queasy feeling coming to sit in his stomach along with his anger.

Quickly though, his heart hardened as he looked at Dream, the male staring at him stiffly. He glared as he made his way to the two, kneeling next to Tommy whose cries had softened, seeming to take note of the others' presence and only then did he notice the smell of charred grass and burning pines. The blonde only laid into his arms when they opened, enveloped in warmth. It was silent, almost peaceful if you don’t take into account the corpse of a child and his murderer within radius.

"Tubbo.-"

Tubbos venomous stare cut him off. "Dream. How old are we." Dream was taken aback, was Tubbo like Ghostbur? Does he only remember the bad?

"Well you’re seventeen, and Tommy is sixteen." As Tommy clutched harder into his shirt, Tubbos glare only deepened. "And what gives you the right to murder a seventeen year old?"

Dream scoffed, grabbing his axe and propping it into the ground. "You and Tommy knew what you were getting into when you fought for your- _my_ , stupid discs."

"Your- _FUCK you Dream!_ " The ghost had pulled away from Tommy, gently releasing the grip his friend had on him. "Who gave _you_ the ownership of those discs?"

Dream crossed his arms as he spoke, as though he were stating the obvious. " _You_ and Tommy did Tubbo. Don’t paint me as the bad guy when you both are the cause of all the conflicts on my lands."

Tubbo was fuming, stomping his foot as he shouted against him. "We’re not some fucking villain's out to get you, we’re fucking _kids_! What the fuck are we gonna do when you’re some kind of fucking god at fighting!”

"Then why even bother to fight me?-" 

"Because nobody else will!” The brunette's lips tightened into a frown, tears pricking his eyes. “Because everyone's so fucking caught up in their own shit to care about some traumatized kids until we have use for them, because nobody wants to help the fuck ups unless it benefits _them,_ because every adult in this **goddamn server** is so fucking pathetic that if two kids aren’t obedient, they’re suddenly evil!”

“Oh come on, you two have done so much more than ‘not being obedient’, Tubbo, you failed a country in every way, exiled your best friend, got it blown up twice, and tried to publicly execute Technoblade.” Dream counted off his fingers, leaning towards the two children.

“And don’t even get me started on Tommy, stealing from everyone, griefing Georges house AND the community house, kidnapping people, _torturing_ them!”

Tubbo approached Dream, shoving a finger into his chest. “I did pretty fucking good as president, considering the fact that my cabinet didn’t fucking respect me and went against my every order, AND not to mention I built that country from nothing, with nothing after YOU-” He pushed forward, eyes narrowing. “Helped explode it the first AND second time, not me.” 

He let out a strained laugh, turning his head. “And you fucking blew it up a third time too! Was I the one to load the tnt? Did I force you to flick that lever?”

“Well-” Raising his hand, Tubbo silenced Dream, not yet finished. “Exiling Tommy was a mistake but one that had happened because of you, you forced my hand and I had no other option, I couldn't risk everyone losing another canon life, but I guess that never really mattered huh?”

Not learning his lesson, the masked male tried to speak before getting pushed back a bit. “Since when were you so interested in who my country executes anyways? You weren’t so interested before when I was executed not once, but _twice!_ And none other than Technoblade himself. He only proved himself to be a danger to everyone and there was nothing stopping him from getting out of retirement and as someone who was slaughtered by him, I didn’t want anyone else to have to have that same fear. But no, it only matters if the person being executed is someone of use to you right?”

"And _news flash dipshit,_ everyone in this server steals. Why don’t you get on their asses about it, or is Tommy the only one who isn’t allowed to?" Tubbo gestured to Tommy's base, not about to let this asshole attack his best friend without a fight. “Fuck Georges house, it was ugly anyways. But since your little boyfriend or whatever got his house burned down and there were consequences, when are you going to punish those who griefed Tommy's house?”

He looked back at Dream, as though he could stare right through his mask. “And my house? When you and Sapnap burned it down, are you both getting consequences? Suuure Georges house was burned during peacetime and mine during war, but when are you going to be punished for continuously killing me during peacetime back in the first L’Manberg era? That was a time of peace right? Or do the rules not apply to you _Dream? Or are you that_ **_scared_ ** of a child that you would keep on killing him over and over-”

Tubbos butt collided with the grass beneath him, finding the familiar blade of a netherite axe aimed at his neck. “I’m not scared of some _kid_ , and I’m not going to let you push me around like one-”

“So what are you going to do Dream? Are you going to slaughter me again, just like you did minutes ago? Will you not stop murdering me like the L’Manberg war, the Disc wars, _peacetime?_ When it's convenient for you, I’m a kid, Tommy’s a kid, like right now, acting as though you know better than us. But when it comes to fighting against you, fighting in wars, fighting for justice, we’re suddenly adults? Tell me Dream. What are we to you? Children? Or adults?”

Silence filled the air before Tommys shaky voice broke through.

“During exile, when you did that to me Dream..”

Both heads turned to look at Tommy, who had dug a makeshift grave while the two had gone back and forth, finding him staring at the freshly placed earth.

“What was I to you? A broken child to manipulate at his lowest, or a grief stricken war veteran to have as a new puppet?”

“You were a criminal, a menace to this land who needed to be tamed, an animal-”

“We’re _all criminals_ **_Dream!_ ** _”_ Tubbo screamed, standing up as the axe phased through him. “Technoblade, Philza, Wilbur, _you!_ You’re all terrorists! Sapnap, he’s an arsonist who murders pets for _fun_ ! George, Quackity, Karl, they all tried to stage a coup against Eret to overthrow him! We’ve all done terrible things, so _why_ is Tommy, a fucking 16 year old, the only one who gets punished!”

Dream shouted back, pointing at Tommy. “He’s the one who starts it all! Everyone follows him and his stupid ideals!-”

“He just speaks his fucking mind and gives people who are too afraid to speak up a place to stand, with him, so they’re not alone! He’s a fucking _kid_ Dream, not some fucking animal to be caged, and, and!-”

“And **_what_ **Tubbo?” Dream shot back, pushing Tubbo back, but the boy had stood his ground.

“AND-” “And be abused.”

The blonde who was staring at the ground was now staring directly at Dream, eyes blazing with a newfound fire. “You manipulated me, convinced me that I was worth nothing, that nobody cared about me.” 

He seethed, standing up slowly but never breaking eye contact. “You brought me to my lowest and kicked me, kicked me down to the point I wanted to fucking _die_. Is that what happens to kids who misbehave? Who doesn't fit your definition of what a kid should be? Is it?”

“I just wanted to keep you in line Tommy-” “ _You did_ **_MORE THAN JUST KEEP ME IN LINE DREAM. YOU DESTROYED MY THINGS, MADE ME THINK EVERYONE HATED ME FOR DOING THE SAME SHIT THEY’VE DONE, FOR MAKING A MISTAKE, YOU MADE ME WANT TO DIE!_** ” Tommy roared, tears streaming down his face again as Tubbos eyes widened, gasping at the new revelations. 

Dream fell silent as Tubbo rushed to his friend, embracing him so tightly that Tommy felt like he would snap in two. “You’re the monster Dream, you’re the villain in this fucked up land. I hate you, I hate you with every single inch of my body and I’m never going to forgive you for what you’ve done. Fuck you Dream.”

It finally settled in, the freshly dug grave, the burnt patches of grass, the gray skin of a child's ghost, the scars and dark eyes that shouldn't belong to another kid, everything finally set it. But it was too late, far too late now, because the shouts of two broken children telling him to leave showed that there was nothing to do to fix this, not after what he's done.

So he leaves, with his axe and shiny netherite armor, and tries to ignore the sounds of sobbing that starts from behind him, as guilt sets in, and karma soon to follow.


End file.
